


The book of Runes (卢恩的智慧书)

by zipporah



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipporah/pseuds/zipporah
Summary: 基于雷神1设定，部分参考北欧神话，故事发生在雷1之前。诺恩三女神和Hela预见到Thor即将经历一次浩劫，她们以Thor的性命下赌注，究竟命运会偏向哪一方？被卷入其中的Loki和Sif也很想知道。





	1. 赌注

无论何时，生命之树在我们脚下呼吸，高枝笼罩着大地，观察者们看着因我们而千变万化的宇宙，即使是远古的神明也必须小心翼翼遵守其中的法则。

时间的足迹难以捕捉，在静静流淌的间隙里碾平高山鸿沟，并再度树立起冰川、挖掘岩洞。尽管如此，自诞生以来，拥有不竭之泉的尼弗尔海姆却停滞在浓雾与黑夜中，正如那些害怕来到此地的人所吟唱的：“时间静止之地”。然而生命之树却着根于此，从被永在的微光包围着的乌尔达泉中汲取养分。Hela认为这并不是没有道理的，生和死本来就是硬币的两面，恰如黑夜尽头是美妙的白昼，四季之神轮番起舞。哦，白昼和生机，如果可以在尼弗尔海姆看到的话。她坐在乌尔达泉旁的石椅中，让透过生命之树的微光落在神性的半边脸上，以这种沉思的姿态迎接她的客人。

“Hela, Hela, 又是尼弗尔海姆不错的一天。”她们中最年长的抖着斗篷上的灰烬，向她致敬。

“最近有不少从虹桥上失足掉落下来的，但就算是这样，你的国度仍然人烟稀少。”中间的那个跟着前一个坐在她对面。

“而且，饥饿也是常有的事。”最小的那个躲在面纱背后喃喃说道。

“我们都厌倦了，这也是你们来这里的原因。”Hela叹息着，摊开一张契书。“只要毒龙还在啃噬树根，诸神就难免多舛的命运，像他们远古的祖先一样，在辽阔之地纵横扫荡。这一次是受人尊敬的Thor，就是有瓦尔基莉和南风的陪同，此行也会是他的终点。”

“奥丁之子呵，强大又英俊，热情而善良！”  
“平民的恩人，诸神的福星，宝器的主人！”  
“赫赫战功由他立，日月星辰可作证，命运不曾遭隐瞒！”

她们如此吟唱了一阵，一致认为Thor的这趟旅程会凯旋而归。

“律法戒条由你们制订，生死祸福由我来选定。”Hela补充说，“我们都能看到未来，但未必是它的全貌。”

“既然牵扯到这位大人物，我们必须谨慎对待。”年长的满脸愁容。  
“炽热的Mjollnir被掷出，在巨兽头顶砸出窟窿，但见Thor毫发无伤。”中间那位面露笑意。  
“前路崎岖又无常，谜面模糊谜底藏，造化欺人没商量，神祗已在归途上。”第三个念念有词。  
“劫后生！劫后生！神祗已在归途上！”最后她们一起唱道。

见状，Hela拂过契书上的文字，它们便自行朗读出来：  
若Thor此行命归西，吾得卢恩智慧书。

诺恩三女神交头接耳，商议对等的筹码分量：  
若Thor此行得归来，Balder英灵还我回。

Hela沉思片刻，掂量这赌注的大小，她碾搓着指尖，使得更多的灰烬飘落到衣衫上。

须臾间，决定下达，一道火光闪过，把发烫的文字刻上，契书就此完成，她把其中一半交予诺恩女神，对方告辞后依次离开坐席，沿着乌尔达泉渐行渐远，只听她们继续歌唱————

“我记得失去他的那天，阿斯加德凄惨的景象，灵船没入海中不见了，那一刻黑暗笼罩着大地。”

“树木花草都掉落眼泪，即使石头和金属的心，也全在那天融化成水，只有Frigga还怀抱希望。”

“我看见Balder可爱的英灵，不再受冥府地火煎熬，届时海天都映成金色，万物将为之欢呼雀跃。”

Hela也站起来往她的住处回走，寒风吹散了一些浓雾，柔光下的世界暂时没有了阴霾，冥府掌管者的身影也随风散去，只留下她的声音徘徊片刻————

“我看见智慧书穿过赫尔之门，让尼弗尔海姆蓬荜生辉。我看见Thor形同槁木，魂魄迷失在黑水河里，再也找不到回去的路……”


	2. 卢恩的智慧书

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor是那个突然失踪的，而Loki则成了那个被怀疑的。

这是Frigga第三次梦见相同的内容，对于这些梦，她多数时候保持沉默不语，那些古老的智慧告诉她，有些秘密太过危险，对不能言说的东西最好保持沉默。这让她忧愁地想起早逝的Balder，究竟是他命中注定就要死去呢？还是因为她这个多嘴的母亲泄露了天机？谁知道呢，也许当初她什么都不说，就什么也不会发生。这样想着，Frigga拿起编织到一半的挂毯，把她的烦恼织进经纬纵横的图案里去。

“你很少在清晨做这些费眼睛的活。”她的丈夫，全能的Odin，穿着暖金色便服走进房间，“除非有什么连我也不能告知的心事。每一次都是这样。”

“时间不早了”，Frigga说，“离Thor他们出发都有一个时辰了。”她把一根金线穿到织机的另一边去。

“是啊，也只有对我这样的老人和那些热衷一大早打猎的年轻人来说，天已经很亮了。”诸神之父绕到织机的一边俯看上面的花纹，于是Frigga只好停下手里的动作，望向她的丈夫，她那倔强、怪脾气的老头子。

“我在担心Thor，上一次他没在乌特加德少惹事，你知道，这孩子有时候太莽撞。”

“没什么可担心的，有Sif陪着，出不了事。”Odin直起腰，两臂交叉在胸前。

“还有Loki，最近他又在外偷学了不少法术，我已经很难看住他了。”

“没事，有Thor管着。”

“再有是Balder，我一想到这孩子就心里作痛，多么可爱漂亮的孩子！”

“那是有多久了，Frigga？整个冬季我都没再听你提起过。”

Frigga叹了口气。“他们说得对，在阿斯加德，没什么事可以逃过你的眼睛。” 她整了整裙袍胸前的褶皱，站起身在原地踱着小步。

“不对。”Odin止住她的脚步，用双手捧起她端庄的脸。

“有时候我看着你的眼睛，会觉得自己又老又瞎。”

这让Frigga很感动，她是个善良而心软的母亲，当她被打动的时候，总是会和盘托出，并且情真意切。

她把手放在Odin宽大的手背上，那是一双温暖、充满力量的手。面对和这双手一样富有力量的主人，Frigga知道她可以托付，事实上，在久远得被记忆遗忘的时代，她就已经把自己完完全全交付到强大的丈夫手里了。

“我做了一个古怪的梦，梦里有人偷走了你宝库里，那本卢恩的智慧书……”她把脸搁在丈夫的肩头，悄声把话语送进Odin的耳朵里。

“你总能比我看得更遥远，Frigga。”主神摩挲着她的后背安慰说，“放心，我会吩咐人严加把守。”

“不……别这么做。”Frigga抚摸着他脸上毛茸茸的灰胡子，恳求说：“让它安静地留在那里，它就不会离开。”

大约是黄昏的时候，打猎的一行人威风凛凛回来了：Sif从马背上卸下几只毛色艳丽的雉鸡，倒悬着被捆成一束；Loki扛着一只精瘦的黑山羊，正吩咐人拖去后厨；满身尘土的Thor却两手空空，盔甲和皮带上沾满脏兮兮的黑血。“如果我当时没杀死那只巨型锥鸟，现在享用食物的可就不是我们了。”晚宴上他是这么对Volstagg说的，那时他们正大口嚼着烤野羊腿、烤雉鸡，Fandral要了一大杯盛得满满的热黑麦酒，蘸着蜂蜜美滋滋吃着苹果派。Thor虽然没带回食物，但他如何与Bilgesnipe大战的经过演变成三个版本在席间传来传去——

“那家伙有城门那么高，张开翅膀有两张长桌这么宽。”Thor嘴里塞满食物，用手比划着说。“鳞片和龙甲一样坚硬，嘴比鹰还要锋利，我当时飞上它头顶，看到方圆百里的动物全都逃进了黑森林，那上面视野真不错。于是我举起锤子————”

“……掉了下来，对，你没听错，那怪物抬起爪子给了Thor重重一击，然后他像只中箭的鸟一样飞快掉了下来。猜猜是谁接住了他？”Sif摘下一颗葡萄不紧不慢放进嘴里，然后优雅地吐出果皮。“当然是泥土。那种情况下谁敢插手？”

“……Loki！！！我听见他向我呼救，看来Bilgesnipe的爪子让他吃了不少苦头，这提醒我该给他点时间重整旗鼓。”Loki说到这儿顿了顿，从容地用小刀切下一整条腌鹿肉，在上面撒了一把肉桂粉，“于是我用了点儿技巧，弄晕那笨家伙的脑袋，让Thor有机会用Mjollnir在它脑袋上开个天窗。”

“‘咿————嘎————’那家伙这么大吼一声，两眼发白朝地面轰隆一下倒下去，不够吓人？可能我学得不那么像。”Thor怪声怪气地用粗嗓门发出奇怪的叫声，惹得Volstagg捧着肚皮直笑，故事的主角往嘴里灌了口蜜酒说：“哈哈，要知道，Loki和Sif早就看傻眼了！”

Odin是在晚宴后、Bragi唱完第二首诗歌之后找到Thor和Sif的，那时thor已经被酒灌得晕晕乎乎，连唱了什么都没听明白，还是Sif留意到Odin对她使的眼色，把大个儿扶了过去。Loki斜靠在角落里看着他们什么也没说，他正忙着用法术变幻出诗歌每一段的意象来给诸神助兴。

主神把他们带到露台上，两只黑鸦Hugin和Munin也在那里，低头啄食大块红肉，他们的背后是阿斯加德的夜空，五光十色的星星发出比宝石更华美的光。Sif望向远处的虹桥和更远处深邃的世界————她想起了Bragi刚刚吟唱的————“所有星星最终消失，可它们总是无畏地闪耀”。

“Orlog（万物之主宰）之力如果存在的话，一定在那里的某个地方。”Odin看出她脸上的忧伤，走到她身旁，伸手指向群星。“我开始思考这些的时候，年纪一定比你大得多。” 

Sif转过头，像是被他看透一样，瞪大了漂亮的黑眼睛。

“如果瓦尔哈拉只是它们歇息的地方，英灵最终会去哪里？这是个有答案的问题，鉴于Hela国度的人口也不曾增长，它们一定去了某些地方，不是吗。”Odin眯缝起眼看着她年轻的脸庞，这让Sif怀疑老头子是不是也喝多了。

“这不是年轻人应该思考的问题，不，别思考，否则你们就会像我一样心事重重。”他晃了晃脑袋，转身对Thor喊，“过来！”

“可怕的老头。”年轻的神祗走过去，低声在Sif耳朵边嘀咕道。

“我交给你一项任务，也是一次考验。”Odin瞥了眼长子，尔后把一块碎肉扔给黑鸦，“你要携带一件重要的宝物，简而言之，卢恩的智慧书，去斯瓦塔尔法海姆找一个叫安德瓦力的侏儒，让他原封不动做本一模一样的，作为交换，你带去这枚聚金指环，每过九天它能产生同样的八枚戒指，侏儒喜欢黄金，会答应帮你。”说完这些他把一本鎏金封面的厚书和一个石盒交给长子，Thor打开盒子，那宝物的光芒立刻把他的蓝眸子照成金色，叫他和Sif都惊叹不已。“我让Sif陪同你前往，她比你稳重，是我最信得过的瓦尔基里。”

“不喊上Loki？”

“不。”Odin皱了皱眉，“Loki协助我把它带回了阿斯加德，侏儒向来厌恶我们。”

“看起来很快也会厌恶我们。”Thor对Sif使了个眼神。“智慧书怎么了？太古旧了？”

“智慧书记载了阿斯加德所有的历史，更重要的是诞生之初的构造，一些古老的秘密，虽然不像其他宝物那样具有神力，它隐含的力量却不容忽视。如果阿斯加德是一颗参天巨树，那么智慧书里记录了它还是种子时所包含的一切信息。”主神向他们娓娓道来，表情庄重严肃。“现在，一些可靠的消息告诉我有人正图谋窃取此书。”

“有人想通过智慧书攻陷阿斯加德？”

“虽然我和你一样认为这很荒唐，但仍然不能完全否定这种可能。无论如何，智慧书于我们更重要，诸神不会希望它旁落他手。你们要记住，正是历史和传统，创造了我们。”说完这些，Odin转身返回殿堂。

第二天的黎明来得特别早，天空苍白，最后的几颗星星微弱地闪烁。Thor和Sif整备齐全后就匆匆出发，按照Odin的意思，这次行程要保密，谁知道呢？Thor来不及和他的好兄弟们告别就离开神殿啦，Odin甚至连匹像样的马都没给他们，好像少了马比少了人更容易被发现似的，明摆着老爷子又在自欺欺人。他们又需要几天时间才能找到那个安德瓦力？一周？两周？谁知道呢，他自己和Sif都没去过这鬼地方，而认识路的Loki到现在还被蒙在鼓里，他想象着弟弟发现实情的样子，觉得十分好笑。“我赌这趟旅行会遇见Loki！”他对Sif大声说。

“我赌也是。”女武神并不接他下的注。

有时候，这个瓦尔基里真是特别无趣，Thor愤愤地想。他们很快来到了虹桥的尽头，在Heimdall的目送下消失在一道白光之中。

对于阿斯加德的大英雄Thor消失这件事，Loki是所有不知情者里第二个发现的，第一个是Hogun，Thor昨晚和他打了个赌，关于Volstagg能否吃下一整头烤野猪。显然不能，Hogun对Thor说，因为Volstagg之前已经配着一整块白干酪喝光了半桶酒。最守信的Hogun第二天一早就想起了这个赌注，他揣着一个金币去找赢家，发现Thor居然失踪了。至于Loki呢，他记得昨晚发生的事情，打定主意要用一些“巧妙”的方法了解详情，不巧的是，他化身Sif要找Thor套话之际，已经没了影子。这件事很快在阿斯加德传得沸沸扬扬，不出两天时间，连监狱里关押的犯人都知道Thor不见了。

但真正让Loki不好受的是另一件事，尽管事后证明还是前一件事让他更伤心更愤怒。大概是管理人发现宝库里缺了一件物品，慌慌张张向Odin通风报信路上被护卫听到的，总之几天后阿斯加德上下谈论的话题从“Thor去哪儿了”过渡到“宝物去哪儿了”，由于Loki的顽劣性子是出了名的响，日子自然也就不好过了，现在他去哪儿都受刁难，而且百口莫辩————Freya不愿借给他鹰之羽衣，餐桌上没人想和他坐一块儿，连一直都挺信任他的Fandral也劝他早日坦白，而其中最让他气愤的是这限制了他的自由！“阿斯加德是座牢笼！”其中一天他遇到Bragi时狠狠扔下这句话，“Thor和宝物同时不见！请动动你们愚笨的脑袋！”Bragi有些被吓住了，鉴于他们私底下关系不差，Loki补充道：“剩下的词你来填吧。”

但即使如此也无济于事，失踪的还在失踪，被怀疑的仍被怀疑。只要Thor一天不在，Loki想，我就一天别想好过。

究竟何以至此？他感到特别委屈的时候，会去找Frigga诉苦。

哦，母亲……何以至此？

Frigga给了他一个久违的拥抱，他把脸埋在母亲那件有黄色织花花边的披肩里，贪婪地嗅着特属于神后的、久远的芳香，虽然就他的身高来说，这并不是个舒服的动作。

“母亲，不是我！我没有动过宝物！”他之前想了许多饶舌的辞藻，一开口却变得坦率无比。

“不，不是你，Loki，我知道。”Frigga直看着他，他绿眼睛里的委屈，话语里的急切，那让她想起很久以前的一个孩子。

神后拂去他额前的细汗，疼爱地拨开一丛凌乱的额发，试着让他安静下来。“好啦，我们都知道不是你做的，那么现在我们一起静静等待真相浮现，好吗？”

“等待？”他像是苏醒过来，后退了两步，“如果Thor一直不回来呢？我会永远被囚禁在这里吗？”

“不会的，Loki，他————”

“他和父亲那天商量完后就走了，你一定知道些什么，对不对？请不要隐瞒我，母亲。”

他们间这样僵持了一小会儿，Frigga哀伤地看着他，看着她的孩子脸色变得愈来愈阴沉。

“不，我什么也不知道。”她这样回答，感觉自己像个残忍的继母。

“哦，这样的话，那我就等吧，打扰了，母亲。”他收起了那几秒钟的坦诚，冷淡却不失恭敬地对Frigga行了个标准的礼。

在Loki退行到门口的时候，Frigga坐到竖琴前拨响了琴弦，她的指法相比Bragi笨拙而僵硬，那些原本如流水般细腻的音符凝结成冰霜，干涩地落下，但这并不影响Loki停下脚步侧耳倾听，事实上，他听得如此入神，仅仅在乐符错位的时候搁绊一下。很快他辨别出了这首曲子，并不特别忧伤的小调，如同有阳光午后的天空，偶尔透露出几片阴云。

那是诺恩女神的主题，那是甜美的命运之歌。他甚至回想起了其中的歌词：  
“我们在永恒的静水里伸展四肢，  
我们编织连接万物的网，   
不存在无暇的灵魂和被遗忘的形体，  
也不存在永远的白昼和无尽的黑夜。”

也许是曲子解答了部分谜团，或者是他自己领悟到了一些事实，Loki决定不再像个普通的神祗那样祈求洗清冤屈，既然Frigga明白地告诉他没有公正可以诉求，他只能自己创造公正。这一刻，他想起了一个可以逃离阿斯加德的办法，是啊，逃离，好像他知道未来自己会许多次离开这里，用更多更高明的手段离开————虽然现在他只能想出一个————无疑这是他第一次起的念头，并为之感到兴奋，是啊，把命运掌握在自己手里，制造让自己满足的幻象，然后就有了足够的动机和勇气。

他找到一处低矮而宽敞的露台，吹出一道足够响的口哨————带有法术的声音，有他，Loki，独有的符号。这条讯息在卫兵赶到之前传达到了接收者的耳朵里————那是他在阿斯加德最后的同盟、最可靠的纽带。

那是年轻漂亮的Sleipnir，即使奥丁用了各种方法把他调教成一匹合格的战马，他依然会在Loki的一声令下后掉转矛头，那是来自血液的呼唤。

“噢，乖孩子。”Loki鼓励地捋着银色的马鬓，翻身跃上，他凑近Sleipnir的尖耳朵，用带法术的声音小声说：“Sleipnir，像烟一样无声，像风一样敏捷。”然后战马撒腿跑起来，把追来的卫兵和阿斯加德远远甩在了后面。

他们没法走虹桥的路，幸好Loki知道另一条通往尼弗尔海姆的捷径————他太经常去那里了。Sleipnir迈着他轻快的步子钻进了一条山洞中的狭缝，绿色的光和白色的烟让他有点儿慌张。“勇敢点，Sleipnir。”Loki跳下马背牵着缰绳走在前面，再往前走几步他们就彻底离开阿斯加德了，他有一种奇妙的感觉，以前走这条通道从来没有过的，说是背叛的快感也不为过。阿斯加德太小了，他想，被解放的Loki看到了更广阔的天空，九界正在以一种更博大的姿态在他眼前舒展开来。

久违了，惨淡的日光！久违了，巨大的冰山！久违了，奔流不息的大川！这就像他第二个家乡，虽然灰暗而缺乏生机，但绝对安全，即使是Heimdall的千里眼也无法透过厚厚的雾霾看清下方的动静。Sleipnir在大梣树伊格德拉修前停住了，前方高大的议会厅就是诸神商议决定的地方，那些为宝器交换女神、为休作制定历法的意见就是在这里被争论、传递的，Loki把Sleipnir系在梣树旁边，独自进入了会厅。

并不能说他没带有一丝的胆怯来到这地方。就是和阿萨诸神一起来议会的时候，他也是抱着一颗卑微的恭敬之心的。诺恩不是诸神的隶属，也不是他们的同僚，不是的，诺恩们的判决是连神也必须服从的。在那些高大冰冷的石柱尽头，他看到了三位每日司职浇灌世界树的姐妹，她们藏身在迷雾里，似乎是醒的，但又似乎纹丝不动，就像两旁的石像，长久地注视着他这个渺小的神祗。

“Urd，Verdandi，Skuld，”他站到雾气的前面，毕恭毕敬行了礼，“母亲们，我是阿斯加德的Loki，我带来一些困扰我的问题寻求解答。”

“瞧瞧是谁来了。”一个声音困倦地说。  
“麻烦的始作俑者，诡计的火种。”第二个声音响起，雾开始散去。  
“南风吹进尼弗尔海姆，能有什么好事？”第三个没好气地说，这一定是Skuld了。

“说吧，你有什么请求？”年长的Urd最有耐心，她坐在高台的正中央。

“Thor和Sif从阿斯加德神秘消失，对此你们有何看法？”

“Odin的诡计。”Skuld插嘴说，和她的两个姐姐不同，她的脸面向相反方向。“全因Frigga在瞎操心。”

“母亲有些不得不瞒着我的事，究竟是什么？”

“一些危险的秘密，一些不该被知道的事。”Verdandi垂下眼帘望着他。这基本等于什么都没说，Loki在背后握了握拳头。

“但是父亲知道了？”

“你们独眼的父亲总想看清一切。”年老的Urd忧心忡忡，“这点上你们很相似。”

Loki笑了，他可以把这作为夸奖。“是的，而你们全都知道。”

“命运发生变化了，” Skuld烦躁地摆弄手里的书，却并不打开它，“不能让天秤倒向Hela那一边。”

“Hela？看来事情比我想得更复杂。”黑发神祗背着手走近Skuld，像是嗅到了线索的气味，他之前还只是笔挺挺站在那儿。

“不会的，”Verdandi对Skuld说，“我们对他的灵魂拥有处置权。”

“为什么每一次，我们都要玩这样的文字游戏？如果你们只负责编织命运的金网，那我们这些网里的鱼又能怎样？” 他停下脚步，墨绿的眼珠望着Skuld的背影，试着让她对自己产生些兴趣，“如果所有星星最终消失，这以前，这之后，什么都不会存在，不论是我们，还是你们。”

“还没那么严重，银舌头。”Verdandi对他皱了皱鼻子，“前提是你不掺和进去。”

“哈，即使这危及到我在阿斯加德的地位，我也应该袖手旁观，是不是？”

Urd扶着额头对Verdandi说：“南风就爱搬弄是非。”

“是啊，你让他往东，他偏要往西。”

“就算是神也会迫于无奈极端行事，我请求你们的理解。”他走向两位窃窃私语的年长者，情绪有些激动。“但无论是高位者，还是Orlog的意志，都不能剥夺他对命运说不的权利。”

“劫后生！劫后生！神祗还在来路上！”Skuld像是突然苏醒一样喜悦地喊道。

“请回吧，你继续留在这里，Skuld又要闹得我们不得安宁了。”Verdandi无可奈何地说，指尖点着扶手。

白费力气。Loki松开背着的双手，简单地行了礼，大步穿过廊道离开，在他后面，Skuld却慢慢转过身，指着远去的背影，对她的两个姐姐说：  
“怨恨的种子生根发芽，清平世界走到了尽头，我在他狭长的影子里，看到大祸临头的凶兆。”

Loki走出会堂，一阵寒风从险峻的崖石和冰山上蹿下和他打了个正面，寒冷和温暖的对比是这样强烈，他想，却并不觉得特别难受，Sleipnir有些不耐烦地用鼻子拱着树底下的蕨类植物，打了两个响鼻催促他赶紧把缰绳解开。

“你确定已经准备好了？”他松开绳子，看着马儿闪亮动人的大眼睛。“我们现在要去的可不是什么好地方。”

尽管他不讨厌尼弗尔海姆，但死人的国度又是另一回事了，说真的，如果他还在阿斯加德倒是可以用点儿法术把Hela召唤出来问一问，但眼下却不得不亲自前往。从尼弗尔海姆过去有一条近路，普通情况下须要在寒冷的黑暗之地走上一个月的崎岖道路，Sleipnir可以把时间缩短到九天九夜，但对他们的体力仍是不少的消耗，书里是怎么说来着？要见Hela，或多或少总得付点通行费。

Sleipnir跑了九个日夜到达了吉欧尔河，经过一座吊桥后他们小心地穿过铁树林，走到了赫尔之门前，死后的鬼魂就是这样来到这里的。寒风发了怒一样抽打着粗犷的巨石，连天空也像是被分隔成了两个世界，从中间看过去是燃烧的落霞，而两边则是慢慢将其吞噬的、降临在Hela国度的墨色黑夜，从这里看不见群星，只有密不透风、令人窒息的一整块黑幕。空气里除了看门野兽加尔姆身上的恶臭，就是泥土燃烧的焦味，那是沸腾的赫瓦格密尔泉奔涌而过时点燃了两岸的河床和岩石所发出的。Sleipnir往后退了几步，很显然他不喜欢闻这些毒气，于是Loki把他留在了铁树林边。

剩下的事是如何对付加尔姆这头怪犬。Loki在书里读过关于如何用食物买通加尔姆的方法，可他们逃出来的时候压根什么都没带，好啦，仔细想想，这里能被称作食物的只有他自己和Sleipnir，既然他不会考虑把最漂亮的孩子拿去喂狗，那么就只有打自己的主意了。

“晚上————”

“好”字还没出口，加尔姆就像头疯牛那样冲撞过来，而这正是Loki所希望的，大狗发现自己啃咬的只是幻象后，恼怒地转身追赶诡计之神。赫尔之门里是刺骨的寒冷和深邃的黑暗，隐约能听到隆隆的水流声，Loki在加尔姆追上前跳上冥河里的一条独木舟，目送桥洞外的恶犬咆哮个不停。河里有一些凄惨的魂灵，他用船桨赶走那些试图上船的鬼魂，“放弃吧，你们的躯体已经腐烂，松手吧，就是我能带你们离开，冥府主人也不会答应。”

对一个如此无趣的国度而言，Loki的到来无疑是一颗被投进平静湖面的石子，尽管Hela尝试习惯屡次被这位神祗打扰。Loki从阴影里出现的时候，她正忙着收编新进入的国民，按照魂魄的死因、生前的头衔和罪行按照冥界的律法分别送往各处，其中有一些房间被她用来安放令她尤为感兴趣的灵魂。

Loki打量着她的宫殿，相比荒凉的野外这里有了一些金属光泽，通往各个房间的廊道里有几尊石像，上方是摇曳的火烛。Hela的宝座后面有一张灰蒙蒙的挂毯，上面的图案模模糊糊看不太清，更上头窄小的圆形窗洞被几根人骨简陋地分隔成八块，一道最后的夕阳照射进来，却丝毫没有暖意，反倒是外面那些灰烬和焦炭搭了寒气的顺风车，更多地落在挂毯和宝座上，Loki每踱一步，他之前的脚印会被这些尘土慢慢盖上。

“来自阿斯加德的问候，尊敬的Hela。”他行了个好礼，露出友好的笑。“加尔姆一定是饿坏了，希望他别打Sleipnir的主意。”

“Loki。”冥府的女主人回到她的王座上，她神性姣好的半边面容和丑陋枯朽的另一半在来访者的眼前展露无遗。“什么风把你吹来的？”

“诺恩的女王们。”他并不十分拘谨，在宫殿里踱着步，一边不经意地打量四周的摆设和装饰，这多少拉近了主客间的距离————他并不喜欢像个臣子那样屈从于王座高位上的俯视。

“她们似乎很乐意窥探Odin和Thor密谋的一个计划，却不愿同我分享。”他这么说的时候，注意到Hela不自在地掸落裙袍上的灰尘。

“那关系到我们间的打赌，她们自然不希望有人干预。”

“啊，Hela，Hela，”他兴奋地张开双臂，差点儿就脱口说出“我真爱你”，但还是改了口，“我爱这游戏，真希望我能做点什么。”

“我们只倾听命运之网发出的颤音，并不加以干涉。”Hela这么回答他，她是个称职而本分的君主。

Loki笑了，并不是得意满足的笑，更像是他们小时候，Balder说神祗永远不会死去时他露出的那种、用惊讶掩盖着嘲弄的笑。他读了太多的书，因而很多时候必须以这种方式回应众人对真相的选择性失明。没错，他讨厌自欺欺人的操守，却要用这种方式来维持与诸神间的和平相处。

“不，别这样，Hela，你会因此输掉这游戏。”他摇摇头，笑得更深了。“你一定有所耳闻，诺恩的女王们会把编织得不称心的金网撕碎重编。”

“我一直以为那只是字面上的意思。”Hela摆脱了先前一脸倦怠的表情，取而代之的是一张绷紧了的面孔，这让她显得尤为可怕。

“我相信，这一次她们会在最后关头伸手干预，抢夺垂涎已久的战利品。” 

“怎么说？”Hela饶有兴趣地探出了头。

“这可是原话，Hela。”他一根手指点在另一手的掌心里。“命运发生变化了，不能让天秤倒向Hela那一边。”

Hela同他打过些交道，Loki摆出这副姿态意即“所言不假”，她听着这些话，可怖的脸像张纸那样皱成一团。

“还有什么？让我想想……”Loki往后捋了捋他油光发亮的乌发，“哦有了————‘我们对他的灵魂拥有处置权。’ 说的是哪个幸运儿呢？”

“Thor！”冥府的女神怒气冲冲地从座椅上站起来，宫殿里仅存的微光被她不断张大的影子吞噬。“Odin的长子，竟然享有这样的特权！”

Thor。Loki在心里默念这名字，一遍又一遍，虽然他还不能看清事件的全貌，直觉却隐约有些不安。

“我不知道你们打了些什么赌，也不关心Thor的魂灵。”他歪了歪嘴角，佯装无辜，“但作为他的兄弟，我更容易接近他，如果可以把这当做我们现有优势的话……”

“我们？”Hela走下王座，飘到他面前，“别自说自话和我套近乎，Loki，你这次又想从我这里得到什么好处？”

“哪里的事，”他试着像看一个瓦尔基里那样欣赏Hela的面容，掌心却不停地冒冷汗，这鬼地方真不是一般的阴冷。

“从前你帮了我不少忙，一直以来我都心存感激，”他接着说，“要知道，阿萨诸神向来对我有偏见，坏事总少不了怀疑我，好事倒全让我那耀眼的哥哥占了，这不公平。”

回答似乎让Hela很满意，“他们亏欠你的，要亲自拿回来。” 她说，“阿萨诸神也欠了我不少账。”

“那么我们择日好好聊聊。”见Hela回到她的王座上，Loki摩挲着手掌，让暖流重新充满四肢。来过这地方以后，也算得上半个死人了，他嘲弄地想。“言归正传，你们各自下了怎样的筹码，又对了什么发誓？”

“我赢取得Odin宝物，若是她们得胜，可以带Balder英灵归。”Hela十分坦诚，就光是这一点，Loki琢磨着，也比诺恩讨人喜欢得多。

“生命之树可鉴证，命运不得作儿戏。”

原来是那件失窃的宝物，Loki咬着唇暗想，Frigga一定预见到它会出事，Odin才会这么急冲冲让Thor带了它走。

“人见人爱的Balder，”他说，“能让Hela拿她最珍爱的魂灵去换的，想来是Odin最不得了的宝物。让我猜猜，是永恒之枪？术士之眼？还是生命牌？”

“是其中最不起眼的一件，卢恩的智慧书。”

“智慧书？哈哈，不是吧。”他先是很想笑，如果阿萨诸神知道能用智慧书交换Balder的魂灵，他们早就会这么做了，“但仔细想想，这本书倒是花了我不少心血……”笑过之后，沉淀出愈加多的回忆，那是他为了讨好父亲冒着生命危险去盗取的智慧，因此还与斯瓦塔尔法海姆的能工巧匠们结下大仇，Loki心酸地回想，这有什么用呢？到头来老爷子还是派了他最信任的长子，去保护自己创造的宝藏。年轻的神祗不由地又想到Sleipnir，八腿的神驹、他银色的宝贝，不管他用苦痛换来多少可爱之物，诸神总会把他们从他身边夺去、名正言顺地带走，好像他从来不会抱怨一样。

“他们亏欠你的，要亲自拿回来。”他突然变了脸，咬牙切齿地说，让Hela也吃了一惊。

“告诉我Thor的去向，我要亲自惩罚那不懂事的哥哥。”


	3. 不速之客

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不论是冒险还是游戏还是赌注，连命运都很难不让Loki掺和进来。

从Hela的国度去斯瓦塔尔法海姆有几条捷径，死神给Loki指出其中一条————“沿你的来路回去，在铁树林中间找到一条溪流，跟着河流的反方向走上七天七夜，就可以看到斯瓦塔尔法海姆边境上的大湖、溪流的源头。” Loki还问她要了一本厚书、以及恶狗加尔姆最爱吃的饼，“希望下次我来拜访的时候，加尔姆可以对我友好些。”他说。

“除非死人可以填饱它的胃，”Hela回答道。“我的国度不是想来就能来的，Loki，下一次，记得带来礼物。”

他起身前往斯瓦塔尔法海姆，一路上头也不回。Balder死后，在阿斯加德流传着这样的说法：要想活着离开Hela的国度，归来路上千万别回头。他们在铁树林里找到了那条窄小的溪流，那河水也因土壤的关系变作了血红色，他边走边对Sleipnir说：“死人的国度如此贫瘠，难怪Hela要得到那本书，当初父亲也是靠了里面的智慧把阿斯加德的泥土变成了金子，Hela也想在冥府如法炮制。” 为了打发无聊的时间，他接着唱道————

“富饶多产的阿斯加德，  
金碧辉煌而雄伟壮观，  
让九界上下无人不羡，  
连冥界主人也要学样。  
养育我的这荣耀宝地，  
说是囚牢也情非所愿，  
一想到她茂盛的树林，  
和山谷里清澈的小溪，  
我心里就是一阵欢喜。

我们顺着红色的河岸，  
走死神给我们指的路。  
天空没有指北的星星，  
树上却有成群的黑鸦，  
希望Odin的那两个眼线，  
Hugin和Munin不在里面。  
风穿过树林飒飒作响，  
那是世上最古老的歌，  
无名的声响伏在林中，  
夜的气息在路上滑过。”

斯瓦塔尔法海姆是暗精灵和侏儒的栖息之地，上层的斯瓦塔尔法海姆是后来者暗精灵的领地，这里的山峦不像尤顿海姆那样高而陡峭，但丘陵和低谷遍布整个大陆，一半的森林已被侏儒砍去用作冶炼，露出光秃秃的山体，气候也因此变得干燥，常年刮着沙尘暴。暗精灵像他们居住的这片土地一样恶劣，并不友好也不值得信任，他们也不欢迎外来的造访者。与之相反，下层尼德威阿尔的侏儒则有他们与外界往来的渠道，这些手艺精巧的矮人制造各色各样的东西————从武器到项链，从铠甲到马车，他们以此换来了大量金银珠宝，藏在只有自己知道的洞穴里，外人要是想寻找这些财宝，只会因迷路而饿死在迷宫里。

Thor和Sif走的是从斯瓦塔尔法海姆边境到尼德威阿尔的一条长路，以前诸神来找侏儒们讹诈财宝走的也是这条老路，他们只需在两国边境付给尼德威阿尔的卫兵几个金币，就得到了入国许可，这让斯瓦塔尔法海姆的精灵卫兵们尤其眼馋。

对于走惯大路的Thor而言矮人的洞穴没有多少魅力，他们花了好几天时间在问路上————总是要费力走一段进入地下的石阶、爬几座石桥、还至少要趟一次水，才能找到洞穴的主人。平心而论，Thor觉得他们长得都差不多，所以他的第一句问候语总是————“请问是安德瓦力吗？”，后来的几天Sif总是抢在他之前问候，以免人家一生气给他们指了弯路。

又一天晚上他们灰头土脸地从一个洞穴爬出来，白发的秃顶老头儿告诉他们离目的地不远了，“再过两个坑道就到了。”这是老人的原话，“请多点儿耐心，年轻人，这里的时间本来就没你们那边过得那么快。”

夜晚的时候他们找到一处土丘休息，准备第二天再上路。“老爷子的任务从来不是省油的灯。” Thor放下行李，对Sif抱怨道，“我宁可再去乌特加德同巨人赛十场，也不要在坑洞里多待一天。”

“那老人说得不错，你需要的是耐心，”黑发的女神劝他，“父亲本来就有意锻炼你这点。”

“哦嚯，父亲的话总没错！”

“你该多听听他的话，要知道，自大是年轻人常犯的毛病。”

“说得好像你不再年轻似的。”

“Thor·Odinson！”女武神给了他一个白眼，“不是有我看着你，恐怕又要像乌特加德那次一样闹得不可开交。”

“关于那一次，我的评价是————真痛快！”Thor取下披风在她面前抖了抖，扬起一阵尘土。

“知道么，你们兄弟俩一起行动从没啥好事。”Sif起身躲开灰尘，绕着他走了半圈。“一个煽风点火，一个鲁莽冒进。”

“啊哈，那你最好快去洗个澡，免得被我这些毛病传染。”金发神祗打了个响雷，生起一小丛火堆。

“正有此打算！”Sif甩了甩齐腰长发，松开发带朝不远处的水潭边走去。

尼德威阿尔的夜十分漫长，但因为是处在地下的关系，并不特别寒冷，如果光线足够透亮，可以看见矿山迷人的一面————从远古时期就存在着的、经历亿万年逐渐析出的金属、宝石颗粒闪烁着诱人的光泽。一天的劳作后，尼德威阿尔的侏儒们把夜晚用来尽享美酒佳肴、清点财宝————他们每天至少得数一次才会安心————因此夜晚，才是居住在这里的生灵生活开始的时候。

大概是过了午夜、轮到Thor第二轮换班坐岗的时候，他已经睡得像个死人那样沉了。Sif刚把他喊醒，自己倒头就睡了。也难怪，他们已经第二十天没像样睡过好觉了，Thor数着口袋里多出来的指环想，像头雄狮那样摇着他金色的脑袋，背靠硬邦邦的岩壁看着摇曳的篝火，为了防止睡着他开始继续雕刻一只木马，从出发第一天起他就在学习如何用刀刻出形状，现在他要给这匹小马加上点细节，这对于他这个笨手笨脚的家伙可不是件易事。

“如果是我的话，会让它的脖子再长一些。”

Thor一惊，抬头发现Sif坐在火苗后冲他微笑，她白皙的脸被火光映成漂亮的金色。

“你怎么起来了？”

“只是突然想找人聊聊天。这里的夜太长，我们总换班也睡不踏实。”她站起来绕过火堆坐在他身边。“当然，不欢迎的话就算了。”

他们间沉默了一小会儿，还是Thor先开口说了话：“刚才你说，马的脖子刻得太短了？”

Sif噗嗤一声笑了出来。“和一匹漂亮的战马比，是的，太短了。”她把木雕从他手里抢过来把玩着看了看，“可能更接近尼德威阿尔的矮种马，又矮又壮，结实可爱。”

“你见过他们那种马？”Thor裂开嘴笑起来，“我以为只有阿斯加德的英俊战马可以入女武神的法眼。”

“这就是你的偏见了。”她说，“如果你试着多花些时间了解我，会有更多有趣的发现。”

“有多有趣？”他眨了眨蓝眼睛，“是像Fandral给瓦尔基里说俏皮话那样有趣，还是像Loki变成父亲的模样指挥护卫那样有趣？”

“不好说，”她扭捏着嘴，“至少要比Hogun有趣多了。”

“那还得加把劲。不过，你确实和白天不太一样，告诉我，瓦尔基里都是到半夜才变得开朗的吗？”

“谁知道呢，”她耸耸肩，“也许你正在做梦，而我只是个幻影。”

Thor的手指贴上她的脸颊，又滑落到颀长的脖颈。“真是个美丽的幻影。”他说，“希望我别太快醒来。”

他灼热的眼落在她的唇上，让她的舌头沉默了片刻。

“我能看看那本书吗？” 最后她鼓起勇气打破了沉默，问他。

“哦，好的……嗯，当然……”Thor从侧身的一个皮质挎包里拿出金色封皮的书递给她。“我看过一眼，并不太懂。”

“啊……”她刚翻开书页，就着魔似地被吸引住了，手指在字里行间来回游走，最后落在一幅会动的金箔画上，爱不释手地抚摸。

“虽然不太懂那些文字，但我喜欢这些配图，不得不说，侏儒的手艺真是巧妙极了！”

“确实，头几天晚上我把这些漂亮的图来回看了许多遍，但其他的文字就不那么直白了，只有第一页的一些字似乎是用我们阿斯加德的通俗语言写的。”说着Thor把书翻到扉页，指着一串工整的书写体：“‘在我看来，XX这个符号最初只是个语言游戏，讽刺的是，它很快变成了一种仓促的紧急救助了，成为这次苦难里的一种防卫，一种向我自己发出的呼救。’这是什么意思？又是谁写在这本珍贵的书上的？”

Sif并没有立刻回应他，她咬着唇来回读了好几遍，末了撇了撇嘴：“不明白。也许你可以试着画一画这符号。”

“会引发古老的诅咒吗？”Thor担心地问她。

“虽然我不懂什么法术，但这么简单的符号应该不会有太大动静。”

Thor决定亲手试一试。他以前只看过Loki用法术，要领并不复杂，他记得弟弟是这么说的，法术需要消耗一些体力，但对大部分的阿萨神族那算不了什么，技术才是首要的，记忆并灵活运用这些技术需要天分，Loki评论道，而对于简单的魔法，其实谁都可以完成。Thor并不是没有在弟弟的鼓励下尝试过那些“简单的魔法”，但每次效果都不甚理想，单是要把红斗篷变成绿色，最后都只变出了粉色。因为学不好，Thor也就放弃了，本来那就不是他的擅长。出乎意料的，在远离阿斯加德的异乡，在这个睡不好觉的夜晚，他却忽然生出些许了解法术的兴趣了。

“这边有四个点……”他看了一眼符号，用石头在地上摆出形状，“再把它们互相连接起来……”

什么事也没发生，Thor挠了挠下巴上的胡渣，有些困惑。

“不起作用。”他眼巴巴看着Sif，好像她能告诉他似的。

女武神回瞪了他几秒，那意思是在说：我怎么知道。

“我记得Loki的法术变幻得很快，”她想了想说，“而且也没摆过法阵，他是怎么做到的？”

“他好像是说过，把自己和周围连接起来……他说阿萨神族与九界同寿，也就是说，世界诞生之初，我们的祖先和大地、天空还有海洋都能发生密切的往来，因为本质上都是相同的……”

是啊，他想起来了，Loki刚开始跟母亲学魔法的时候，是把图案画在手掌里的————就是这样，把自己当做传导的中介。

Thor把刚才的图形在手心里画了一遍，可那是什么意思呢？Loki说过，在你做法之前，一定要了解法术是如何起作用的————  
“红色之所以能变成绿色，是因为它们能够互相补充，当这两种颜色的光交融在一起时，无暇的白光就诞生了。因此只要反过来作用，你就可以把一种变成另一种。”

他好像有些明白那个变色的法术了，如果还能记得符号，兴许现在就可以生效。但眼下的符号显然是另一种意思，一种关系到文字记录者生命的、紧急救助的法术。

“轮到你去睡会儿了。”Sif打断他的思索，把智慧书交还给他。“这里面的学问太多，不是你我可以随便解读的。”

她说的不错，这些古老的智慧，岂是他一个年轻神祗可以轻易读懂的。Thor把书放回挎包里，以斗篷为毯、挎包为枕，听木柴燃烧噼啪作响，在逐渐升起的火光中，他看到阿斯加德高耸入云的金殿，和不断从天而降的繁花锦絮，在一片凯旋归来的号角声中，他的兄弟向他张开迎接的臂膀。

Thor下一次睁开眼的时候感觉冷得要命————火堆不知何时灭了，而Sif则倒在一旁睡得正香，Thor使劲推了推她，良久她才朦胧地醒来，而且浑然不记得晚上发生的事。

“半夜和你聊天？”Sif揉了揉眼，拍去肩甲上的尘土，“Thor·Odinson，你一定是在做梦。”

“我以智慧书发誓，你确实和我说了会儿话，还和我一起看了书。”

“做梦。”Sif把长发绑成高翘的一束，甩了甩头。“我们走吧，时间不早了。”她抬头留意那些从石缝里钻进来的光线————黎明已经过去有些时候了。

他们在这一天白昼结束时找到了安德瓦力的家，这个又老又富的家伙，却把门庭弄得毫不起眼，需要仔细辨认，才能看出梁上的族徽。他们敲了半天门，直到Sif提到了宝物，门洞的主人才不情愿地出来接客。

“你们这些坏心眼的神。”他精明的黄眼珠上下打量一番来者，没好气地小声嘟噜，“又来找我作甚？”

“如果你能丝毫不差再做出这样一本书，就能获得丰厚的报酬。”Thor答道，把挎包放在他们面前的木桌上。

安德瓦力抬了抬眉毛，看起来很感兴趣。“先让我看看是本怎样的书。”他说，“然后我们再商量价钱。”

他挪开了旁边的瓶瓶罐罐，和吃到一半的食物，在裤兜上擦了擦泛油光的手掌，小心翼翼从包里拿出那本书。

书的封皮看起来是黑色的，Thor眨了眨眼，怀疑是自己眼睛出了问题。

“亡者语录？你是在和我开玩笑吧？”侏儒看了看书名，怒气冲冲地朝他嚷嚷。

“不可能！不是这本！”Thor大吼一声上去夺过书，里里外外翻看一遍，“不……” Sif直愣愣看向他，只差没晕过去了。

“快说！你藏哪儿去了！”Thor扔下书，一把抓起安德瓦力，可怜的矮人挣扎着在空中扑腾。

“亡者语录！哈哈！阿萨神族要我誊写亡者语录！”安德瓦力喘不过气，却不忘狠狠回敬他。

“Thor，放开他！”Sif回过神来，赶紧上去阻止Thor。“他什么也不知道。”

“不可能！”Thor怔在原地。“我昨天才看过……”

安德瓦力被一把扔回地面，重新找到了呼吸。“看样子，你们的东西，在来我这儿前就被掉包了呀。”

Thor很久没这样慌张了，如果只是像乌特加德那次输了与巨人的比赛、闹了笑话，阿斯加德的人也只会当做茶余饭后的谈资，而现在，智慧书的去向与他的名誉息息相关，他无法想象如果空手而归，Odin的怒火会有多焦灼、诸神又会有多失望。要知道，这些天他们吃不好睡不香，对宝物严加看管、从不离身，但偏偏最后关头还是被人钻了空子，这样一想，他沮丧得简直说不出话了。

安德瓦力倒是心眼不坏，他看出来者的窘境，想来这些年轻的神祗必定是过惯了顺心的日子。

“要我说，这个掉包的骗子一定来自死人国度。”他又翻了翻那本《亡者语录》，捋着胡须，肯定地说：“错不了，只有那位死神大人能写出这书。”

“你说Hela在和我们作对？”Sif惊异地问他，“为什么冥府的女王要干预这件事？”

“看样子你们惹上了大麻烦。”老头有点儿幸灾乐祸，“假如你们打算去那地方转一圈，我也不会拦你们……”

“有其他选择的话，我们当然不想去那里。” Thor平息了怒火，切实地做起打算。“原谅我刚才冒犯，希望你能给我们一些指点。”说完他把一个钱袋放在安德瓦力面前。

侏儒也不同他客气，径自打开钱袋。里面尽是金戒指，这让他好不欢喜，马上拿起一枚用牙齿试了试硬度。

“年轻人，”他满意地把钱袋藏进兜里，笑着说，“我给你们的建议是，找准方向再行动。”

“可我们不知宝物去了哪里。”

“有一个不那么危险的办法，”侏儒说，“就是要碰碰运气。”

“出了尼德威阿尔，在斯瓦塔尔法海姆的边境找到冒着热气的大湖，沿着下游走上七天七夜就能到达Hela国度外的铁树林。如果到时候你们还能分清方向，接着往北走，在Hela的宫殿埃琉德尼尔旁有个专门用来祭祀的房间，里面有位长眠的女先知名叫Vala，如果你们运气好能把她唤起，她就能告诉你们宝物的去向。”

“多谢了，但为什么你会知道这些？”

“多读书，年轻人，九界上下秘密多得是。”

他们告辞了安德瓦力，夜以继日赶往边境，有几天上层的世界斯瓦塔尔法海姆降下充沛的雨水，让地下的路也变得湿滑难行，另一些时候他们迷失了方向，只好等待有侏儒经过打听路线。“不违心说，我倒挺希望父亲能看看我们所做的一切。”一天他们走得累了，Thor对Sif说，“不是我抱怨，只是我们这样辛苦，也不知究竟为了谁。” 他困惑的时候会想想瓦尔哈拉里已逝的大英雄们，换做是他们会怎样做。有些英灵过去常常被中庭的人广为歌颂————他们的光荣牺牲和无私奉献、为胜利而生、为信念而死————这些他笃信的真理，是指引他的永恒之光。但他后来也听Heimdall说，如今不太能经常听到人们的吟唱了，那里的人已经很少祭拜过去的神，他们自己创造了新的神供人学习；农民不再祈求春雷带来播种信号，转而依靠自己发明的技术，所以雷神的宫殿也冷落了；同样遭遇的还有美文妙律，人们哼唱新的旋律、填制流行的歌词，记录英雄传说的诗歌却因此疏于背诵被年轻人所遗忘。也许父亲说的不错，Thor忧愁地想着，历史和传统，创造了我们，智慧书记载着祖先的古老文明，他读不懂那些，就和中庭的年轻人记不得古体诗歌一样。这样一想他像是有了气力，愈发觉得这趟任务神圣而高尚起来。

机警的Sif则很怀疑那一晚Thor声称看见的一切，她向Thor询问了所有的细节，试着探究智慧书被掉包的契机。“姑且这么想吧，”后来Thor被她问得不耐烦了，打断了她说话，“Hela的人用迷药晕倒了我们，然后抢走了智慧书。而我不过做了个梦。” Sif认为这理由过于简单粗暴，但也不再同他争论。

看见铁树林的那天Hela的国度降着霜雪，惨淡的白日把陆上的一切照得泛光，害他们吃力地眯缝起眼睛，才勉强辨认出死神的宫殿。吊桥前的路铺满松软的雪，走起来还算舒服，桥上的路则要难走得多，从谷底蒸腾上来的热气融化了落雪，而上面飒飒的寒风则立刻把水冻成了冰，脚下稍不留意，就可能滑落峡谷摔得粉身碎骨。好不容易过了桥，还要避开恶犬加尔姆灵敏的鼻子和耳朵，因此尽管寒风冻僵了四肢，他们还是要收起粗重的呼吸，轻手轻脚绕开那野兽的洞穴，女先知Vala的宫殿就在旁边。

长眠的先知躺在一口灵柩里，她穿着紫色的纱裙，眼睛上蒙着绷带，两手交握放胸前，显得宁静又安详。Thor和Sif面面相觑，经过这些天的劳累奔波即便是神祗也面露疲惫，在这死神的国度里，看起来更是黯淡无光。

“无所不知的Vala，我们有事相求。”良久，Thor小声对着灵柩请求道。

女先知一动也不动。

“我们是九界的神祗，奔波万里，特来求教。”Sif也试着唤醒她，但Vala仍是纹丝不动。

怎么办？她对Thor眨巴两下眼睛，用口型问他。

这不光是运气的关系了，Thor想，简直就是在同石头说话，若是Loki在就好了，他的弟弟能同Sleipnir对话，想必也能让石头苏醒。

“她的睫毛在动！”Sif张大嘴同他说，声音却轻得跟蚊子似的，“再试试！”

“好吧，试试这个。”Thor努努嘴。“火神Loki和乌特加德的一名小孩赛跑却输了，这是为什么？”

“为什么。”女先知动了动唇。

“因为这孩子是‘思维’，世上没有比思维更快的东西了。”

他接着问：“雷神Thor和乌特加德的一位老母比赛摔跤也输了，这又是为什么？”

“为什么。”女先知松开了紧握的手。

“因为那老母是‘年老’，而年老是万物都不可抗拒的。”

最后他问：“为什么世间没有猫的脚步、石头的根须和鱼的眼睑？”

女先知从棺木里坐直起来，面孔转向Thor问道：“为什么？”

年轻的神祗深吸了口气。

“因为乌特加德的巨人拿这些材料做成一条比丝线还细的绳子，来捆绑最难降服的野兽，所以世间再没了这些东西。”

“神奇小子！”Sif瞪大了眼睛，惊奇地夸奖他，“你还真是没白去一趟！”

他们抓紧这机会，问Vala：“Odin的那件宝物，卢恩的智慧书，究竟去了哪里？”

“你们将要去中庭的北海，在那里找到环绕大地的巨蛇尤蒙刚德，你们将会在它的肚子里，发现卢恩的智慧书。”Vala回答完他们的问题，再次躺回灵柩，陷入长眠。

尼德威阿尔通向上层世界的洞口处，Sleipnir用蹄子焦躁地刨着地，自从Loki九天前把他独自留在洞穴口，他就不得不留心那些经常出没想把他牵走的侏儒，这些小矮人一眼就看出他是匹不同凡响的神驹，个个想占为己有。到了第十天，Loki才踉踉跄跄从洞口爬出来，眼圈黑得像是中了邪，想来是匆忙赶路有几天没合眼了。

“并没有看起来那么糟。”他说，让自己的视力适应了一会儿洞口的亮光后，上下打量了一番八腿马。  
“可怜的Sleipnir，我的宝贝。你怎么瘦成这样了？”他怜爱地拍着马脖子说，“我知道你在想什么，但有时候，你得学会和那些坏家伙们相处，讨好他们，就能得到食物。现在，我们先给你找些吃的。”

Loki并不想大白天赶路，九界上下有太多眼睛雪亮的观察者：Odin的眼线、Heimdall、Hela、诺恩们...但他们别无选择，他摸了摸藏在里衬里的书————在Hela的亡灵书上施一道仿真法术后偷换过来的————谎言并不能维持多久，他们必须在Thor发现之前离开斯瓦塔尔法海姆。

离开洞穴、一走进地面上的阳光里，他的后背立刻打了个冷战。多么可笑啊，他想，好像阿萨神族提前知晓一样，尽管当时你还觉得委屈；母亲如此信任你，可到头来你还是千方百计成了偷书贼。

他骑上Sleipnir飞奔起来，快得几乎是在躲避观察者们无形的视线，没有黑夜的斗篷，携带宝物成了件危险的事，他不想把书交给Hela，更不会献给诺恩的女王，不，在得到她们对等的承诺前他不会交给任何人，既然一方的赌注握在自己手里，就要好好利用它的价值。

“Sleipnir，好孩子，我们该把书藏哪里去？”Loki伏在马背上，自言自语般念叨。  
“不，不能埋起来，必须有强大的守卫。”  
“不，不能送回去，它在阿斯加德待得够久了。”  
“那么，我们想的一样，Sleipnir，在你的兄弟里，找个最强大的。”

尤蒙刚德是他所有私生子里个头最大的那个，性情也凶猛得很，Loki认为他上一次没把自己吞下去的唯一理由是————不好吃，但实际上他的头脑非常简单————这点上他们并不相像————因此很好驯服。Loki让他藏身在中庭最深的海沟里，阿萨诸神似乎并不知晓此事，但大蛇却经常在海上兴风作浪捕捉食物，船只但凡遇到他，也都有去无回，中庭的人称他是“海上恶魔”，幸存者说他长着恶龙的脑袋，滴落的毒液能够杀死巨鲸，更有甚者，说大蛇的身体可以环绕世界一周、头尾相衔。

从斯瓦塔尔法海姆去往中庭的路有两条，最快捷的莫如走虹桥之路，而另一条则要取道介于斯瓦塔尔法海姆和中庭之间的尤顿海姆，那里和两个世界都较为接近，因而有许多便捷通道可以利用，为了让Sleipnir跑得更轻快，Loki唱起歌谣，一边吹起顺路的南风————

我们走隐蔽之路，  
避开他们的视线，  
噢，阳光如此耀眼！  
穿透我颤抖的心。  
这宝物得来不易，  
携带它是种负担，  
叫人惶恐又忐忑。

但愿我没有犯错，  
等度过旅途煎熬，  
集齐游戏的筹码，  
届时大人物也要，  
向火神鞠躬致敬，  
阿萨诸神会明白，  
谁是真正的英雄。

他们驰骋了十二个日夜，两次穿过宇宙里的桥接隧道，最后止步于中庭最北面的海滩边。桥接隧道合上大门后，化为一道蜿蜒的极光，在他们头顶漂移不定。“看呐，Sleipnir！”Loki指着天空绿色的荧光，“那不是太阳的宝座，也不是冰封的海洋，是我们点燃的火焰，夜空里的晨曦。”说完，他跳下马向水里走去，直到海水淹到腰间，再用法术把一道颀长的萤火掷向深海，他反复这么做了几次，平静的海面终于开始骚动了，见状他赶紧回到岸边，骑上Sleipnir奔向高地。

伴随着沸腾的海水，尤蒙刚德三角形的脑袋从翻卷的白沫中探了出来。好家伙，Loki看着他，眼睛里跃动着鬼火，他比上一次还要大上一倍，看样子环绕中庭一圈只是时间的问题。大蛇喷出直入云霄的水汽，睁开巨大的绿眼，在来者面前竖起的瞳孔。

“尤蒙刚德，我巨大的儿子。”他说，“我每次来探望你，都要大吃一惊。”  
大蛇听完他说话，张开血盆大口，露出两排牙齿，从他嘴角漏出的海水落回到洋面上，拍打着几条漂浮的死鱼。  
“我知道你已经吃厌海里的食物，所以带了些陆地上的生物给你尝鲜。”Loki从马背上拖下一只死去不久的牛犊，朝他扔了过去。  
大蛇一口吞下，吐着信子对他晃动身体。  
Loki接着从怀里掏出书，用他路途上找到的防水帆布裹起来，对大蛇命令道：  
“这样东西不准吃下，把它藏在你的舌头底下，除我以外，不能交给任何人。”说完他把书抛给大蛇，尤蒙刚德倒也听话，用信子卷起包裹，收在舌根下。

做完这些后他同大蛇道了别，尤蒙刚德合上眼，冒着泡重新沉回海底。

Loki如释重负，他长长地舒了口气，对Sleipnir说：“我们今晚好好休息，明天还要接着赶路，去诺恩的女王那里，领取应得的酬劳。”


	4. 物归原主

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor此行能否平安归来？Loki是否能兑现他向诺恩们的承诺呢？

巨浪击打崖石发出的声响，让Loki从一个噩梦中醒来，他习惯性去摸胸口的书，才想起已经转交给尤蒙刚德。中庭奇妙的夜晚呵，他重新合上眼，在残留的梦境里，似乎看到自己死在了Thor的怀里。

在我兄弟看来，死亡是一种烦恼，   
没有归途的路，没有重逢的告别。  
就在我哀叹“我要死了”的时候，   
梦见我在活动手脚，  
夜疯狂，幸好一切只是幻觉，  
路遥远，好在我们早有打算。

生命之树伊格德拉修有许多树根，其中一条从尼弗尔海姆一直延伸到中庭，也许不能说那是一条路，要做出比喻的话，更像一条物质的洪流，依照宇宙间的法则产生不同的流向。Loki记得七天前他们经过尤顿海姆时的月相，那意味着当中庭的太阳再度出现时，它其实已经落到生命之树的冠盖下方，洪流的方向发生了变化，他可以搭乘这股逆流从中庭回到尼弗尔海姆，再等到尼弗尔海姆的新月露脸时，洪流又可以送他回到中庭。掌握了生命之树脉搏涌动的规律，九界间的穿梭也就便利了许多。

他能够预见到这次旅行的颠沛，因此把Sleipnir留在附近的丛林里。“等我回来”，他说，“要不了多久，我们就能正大光明地走虹桥之路了。” 这之后他就消失了，Sleipnir朝着天空嘶鸣一声，似乎看见一束微弱的流星融化在日光的边缘里。

这不是Loki第一次搭乘伊格德拉修的脉搏旅行，但他依然好几次差点晕过去，如果把凡人这么抛进去，下一个瞬间铁定粉身碎骨。他一直在跌落，一直在熊熊燃烧，洪流里充满了横冲直撞的物质、虚无，把他的身体一次次撕碎，再迫使他一次次拼装回去，死亡并不是一种烦恼，如果你也经历过这些，就会明白死亡是毁灭，是周而往复的必经之路。不知过了多久，他的意志最终从死亡的阴影里挣脱出来，掉落在尼弗尔海姆的陆地上，紧随其后的是他赤裸、残破的肉体，当Loki再度睁开眼睛的时候，立刻感受到来自身体深处灼热的疼痛。每一次都是这样，他一边喘息一边想，像个新生儿那样脆弱无力。

在他恢复到可以站立的这段时间里，Loki想起了书上的符号，多么相似！那时候自己躺倒在地上，眼看要被一支长枪钉死，他集中念头画出符号，把自己转移到角落里，徒留一个幻影在原地，事实上，这成为他后来用得最多的法术————符号上的四个点，是他可以遁逃的方向。许多时候，Loki只是个不停逃跑的角色，正如现在，他苦苦挣扎却又动弹不得的时候，也要随时留心周围的动静，在野兽向他发起可能的袭击时用法术保全性命。

伤口和疼痛消退后，他摇摇晃晃地立起来，摸索着找到乌尔达泉，饥渴地吮吸其中的泉水。Loki不太确定回去时要不要走伊格德拉修的根茎，他的身体也许经受不了再一次的打击。没过多久，供养生命之树的水源产生了作用，力量开始一点点涌现，他脸上重新诞生了血色，周身发出神性的光晕。准备妥当后，他用法术变出得体的长袍，用暗金色的软甲搭配绿色里衬，再配以深茶色的手套和长靴，这身打扮在光照下变成了神秘的青色。

他第二次走进议会厅，径直来到女神们的坐席前，吹起一阵微风驱散开雾气，这样，就能把命运的脸孔看得更清。

“Urd，Verdandi，Skuld，我是Loki，冒昧再次前来打扰你们。”

“别以为我们不知道，你可转悠了好大一圈。”Urd看起来并不高兴。

“啊，我只是去弄明白了一些事情。”

“这不是游戏，更不是交易，这是一场不欢迎外人的赌局。”Verdandi脸色也十分阴沉。

“知道么，我一直很好奇，为什么你们可以把Odin的所有物当做自己的筹码。”Loki笑着问她们，并不理睬Verdandi的指责。

出乎意料的，Urd和Verdandi陷入了沉默，Skuld更是打从一开始就没说过话，于是Loki替她们作答————

“结局无非两种。最好的情况当然是你们获胜，Thor凯旋归来，Hela交出Balder的英灵。而另一种情况就不怎么妙了。”

“现在我们假设Hela赢了，那么你们就不得不让Odin交出智慧书，要怎么做？”

“主神自会听从我们的安排。”Urd打断他说话，“命运的指示是神也不能违抗的。”

“啊哈，好一个安排！”Loki做出鼓掌的手势，“不，那远远不够说服父亲交出宝物，这本书甚至不是普通的交易可以换取的。”

“Odin必须服从...”Verdandi绷紧了脸，十指交握在一起。

“没错，父亲会答应，如果是迫于威胁的话。”他有意顿了顿，观察命运们的神色————这时候她们终于显露出一丝不安，Loki比先前要难对付得多。

“如果你们输了————也就是说Thor死了，而他灵魂的处置权在你们手里，父亲害怕你们不让他回到瓦尔哈拉复生，便只能答应交出智慧书。”

会堂里死一般的寂静，命运们心虚地合上了嘴。

“让人羡慕啊，集万千宠爱于一身的Balder，让诺恩的女王们愿意拿Odin的宝物和Thor的性命去交换。”最后，他望了一眼高台上的诺恩们，苦涩地总结道。

“自命不凡的银舌头，所以你来这里只是为了取笑我们？”Urd叹息着问他。

“哪里敢呐，尊敬的母亲们，”他马上换了一副表情，手掌放在胸前作誓，“我带来一个消息，或许你们已经知道，我那粗心的哥哥，不小心弄丢了那本书。”

Urd合上眼，再睁开，对Verdandi说：“黑暗里有人盗走了那宝物，Thor却浑然不觉。”

“大意啊，不该让智慧书离开我们的视线。”她的姐妹懊恼地回答，“它在哪里？竟连我也无法看见。”

“棘手啊，若是让Hela赢了，我们就必须交出筹码。”

她们同时看向了Skuld，寻求她的意见：“看得见未来的Skuld，从刚才开始你就缄默不语，莫非是死神笑到了最后？”

Skuld发出一阵低沉的呜咽声，像是受了惊，她疯疯癫癫地喊着：“金色的神祗误入歧途，擅自打扰我们的母亲，铤而走险去闯鬼门关，作茧自缚究竟为哪般？暗夜中的光正在熄灭，命运的网线乱作一团。”

Loki皱了皱眉，他听出些许不祥之兆，这和计划好的并不一样。

“请问你们的母亲是哪一位？”他试探性问道。

“有人称她作先知，但我们不想说出她的名字。”

“那么，回到我们先前的谈话上。”Loki摆了摆手，不再同她们纠缠先知的话题，“没有筹码，你们就必须赢下这场比赛，很抱歉，母亲们，掷骰子的游戏结束了。”

“说来让我们听听，南风有什么鬼主意。”Urd无可奈何地朝Verdandi摇摇头。

“倍感荣幸。”他闻言十分高兴，说：“很简单，我会确保Thor活着回到阿斯加德。”

两位诺恩笑了起来，Loki明白她们在笑什么，补充道：“我知道这听起来不怎么样，但相信我，最好的保证听起来最朴实无华。”

“朴实无华，不像是你的风格。”

“那么我们这就来谈谈条件。”

Verdandi和Urd窃窃私语了几句，后者发话道：“说吧。但别想得到太多。”

“所求不多，只等Balder英灵归来日，由我带领回阿斯加德。”

与其说这是条件，不如说更像是高尚的请求，因此诺恩当即同意，以这小小的恩赐，换取火神的协助。一切都已安排妥当，Loki似乎已经预见了这趟旅行的终点————他们兄弟俩，一个丢失了宝物，一个带回了礼物，即使现在这会儿，一个还被寄予希望，另一个仍在畏罪潜逃，但谁又会想到，过不了多久，享有美誉的将被奚落唾骂，背负罪名的却要收获喝彩。

而说实在的，又有什么能要得了Thor的性命呢？他的兄弟徒手可以痛宰巨型锥鸟，能同乌特加德的巨人大战而毫发不伤，连降服雷电尚且不在话下，斯瓦塔尔法海姆的矮人又能对他怎样？Loki自认为这是一笔划算的交易，当然，诺恩们也是这么想的。

“有一点请你时刻记住，”双方承诺后，Urd提醒他：“只要Thor回到阿斯加德，或者一旦死去，我们同Hela的契约立刻生效，赌局的双方也会即刻知晓，这一约定不为世间任何力量所违逆，也不为任何机会而改写。”

Loki点点头，正要离去，Skuld却开始大呼小叫————  
“众星闪烁不定，  
雨夜雷电交加，  
中庭山崩地裂，  
海面风起云涌。  
神祗奋战水妖，  
胜负难以预料，  
生死只在瞬间，  
性命仅悬一线！  
”

“不，不是尤蒙刚德！”Loki瞪大眼睛，不可置信地看向Skuld。

“快去吧，实践你的诺言。”Urd和Verdandi赶紧催促他。

Loki飞奔而去，半途又想起些什么折返而回，“请授予我使用虹桥的权利，”他焦急地向Urd提出要求：“我私自离开阿斯加德，Heimdall并不知晓此事。”

“真有趣，我们都忘了你还在软禁中，”Urd抬了抬眉毛，从发间取下一支发簪交给他，“向Heimdall转达我们的问候，他会为你开启虹桥之路。”

对一些中庭人而言，仰望星空正在变成一门学问。自从人类借助技术拓展了他们的视野后，神明和他们的栖身之所便逐渐让位于新诞生的科学术语，这样的观念从孩童时代开始就占据了主导地位————

“妈妈，快看！有颗星星掉下来了！”一个北方的孩子紧张地指着天空喊道。

“别担心，宝贝，那是颗彗星，它刚巧路过，同你打了个招呼。”母亲慈祥地对孩子说。

孩子有些不舍地目送陨落的星星，他似乎看见了，在那里，星星落下的地方，亮起了一束微弱的闪光。

这道闪光在它的着落点、北方的洋面上凿出一个巨大的漩涡，放射出无数道雷电，蒸腾起的水汽直冲云霄，化成暴雨横扫沿海的平原。Thor认为他和大蛇间的恶战几乎是命中注定的————他急于追回宝物，而尤蒙刚德绝不服从————这场从一开始就无解的谈判演变成胶着的混战：雷在低云里轰响，滂沱大雨造着势，黑暗中一道闪电亮起，把交战双方的白影刻在乌云上————Thor纵身跃起、抡起战锤，大蛇弓起脖颈，蓄势待发。他们很快扭打在一起，尤蒙刚德的身体柔软湿滑，有效地化解了Mjollnir的重击，他摇摆着掀起海啸，有如巨人落下的拳头，要把雷神撕得粉碎。被激怒的神祗不由分说，抓起大蛇的脑袋往海角的峭壁上砸去，飞溅的黑血不停滴落在礁石上，蛇身痛苦地扭曲乱晃，像船桨那样拍打海面。Thor抓紧这个机会，挥动Mjollnir把自己变成一支利箭，射向尤蒙刚德的头颅。一声惊雷划过，他的身体扎进大蛇上颚，深咬进去，捣碎了头骨，裹着一层血浆从突角正中穿出，在他身后，大蛇挣扎着摇晃脑袋，最后栽倒进海里，庞大的躯体缓缓下沉。

Sif在崖岸上目睹了一切，分出胜负后，她拔出利剑，正要跳下去剖开蛇腹，却见Thor跪在岩石上，身体向前倒了下去。女武神急忙赶到他身边，用海水冲洗净血污，再把他魁梧的身躯翻过来，抱起金色的脑袋枕在怀里。

“一定是那怪物的毒液。”她惊慌地看着他逐渐灰去的脸，说：“看着我，Thor，你还不能去那里！”

但是海风扯乱了他的金发，漂亮的蓝眼珠正在失去光泽，黑色的血从他张开的嘴和鼻孔流出。

“死亡竟是绝对的离开吗？”

她不敢再去看Thor的脸，把他扶起来背到肩上，继续同他说话：“我曾经想象过有一天，会由我带着你的英灵去瓦尔哈拉，但我祈祷这一天晚些到来。别离开我，Thor，别逼迫我履行职责，我这就让Heimdall送我们回去……”

“不，Sif，没时间走虹桥的路了。”这时候一个声音在她身后响起。

“而且他的英灵不归你处置。”

“是你！”黑发的瓦尔基里看清来者后喊道，“你怎么在这里？！”

Loki从黑暗的角落里走到她面前，他看起来面色苍白，神情凄惨。“诺恩们的任务，命运的交代。”他有气无力地说，示意她把Thor交给自己。“Thor必须活着回去，快，把他交给我，让我治好他。”

Sif怀疑地看着他，那眼神明摆着说：我不相信。

“好吧。那我们一起去。”他惨淡地挤出一丝笑，抬头指向夜空，“你最好找样足够牢固的东西把我拴住，我要带他走一段伊格德拉修之路，那里的洪流可以洗去尤蒙刚德的毒液。如果我们被洪流冲走了，也许身体和魂魄都会跌得粉碎，所以我需要你帮忙把我们两个拽回来。”

“等等，你刚才说我不能带走他的英灵？”

“不，不能，也许父亲和诺恩的女王们有些秘密没告诉我们。”

“这么说，你知道我别无选择，只能眼睁睁看他送死。” Sif仍然警惕地看着他，不愿松手。

“是的，但我也知道你爱他，所以赶了过来。”Loki向她摊开手，“相信我，在这件事上，我们的想法是一样的。”

Sif记得Thor携带的行李里有一条绳子，她急忙找了出来，把一头绑在Loki的身上。“乌特加德的绳子，”Loki拿起绳线凑近打量一番，“本来是用来绑野兽的。”

“你比野兽难抓得多，”Sif瞥了他一眼说，“只要你拉一拉绳子，我就开始把你们往回拖。”

他们这样准备好后，Sif不情愿地把Thor交到Loki手上，那时候他的脸色已经同死人无异。

“我还记得他原来的模样。”Loki把Thor抱在怀里，他的身体还是温暖的。“我英俊魁梧的哥哥，死亡还没有把他带走。”

“你确定这会有用？”Sif抓紧绳子的另一端，问了他最后一个问题。

“相信我，”Loki回答她，“他不是尤蒙刚德唯一的受害者。”

一个家族成员杀死了另一个，即使他们素未谋面，也足够是一场灾难。大蛇再也不会长得更大了，Loki望了一眼尤蒙刚德下沉的尸体、他死去的儿子，悲伤地想。他有足够的理由让Thor死去，是啊，让Hela赢下这场赌局岂不更妙，虽然他将失信于诺恩们，但也可以欣赏她们的窘迫。他在心中例数了所能想到的好处，试图说服自己退出干预，说真的，Balder回来对他没任何好处，那金光闪闪的小子总爱出风头。

但Thor是无辜的。

那是他好心肠的、无辜的哥哥。只要想到这一点，事情就变得无可奈何起来。Thor的死亡并不能弥补创伤，只会带来更大的不幸，他已经失去得够多了，不想再失去更多。如今看来，智慧书是件被诅咒的宝物，一个诱饵，为此他们兄弟俩付出了巨大的代价，他不能挽回那些已经发生的悲剧，但仍可以阻止将要发生的，这也是他当下唯一能做的事情了。

事实上，这完全不是那种进退两难的局面，如果他确实能够痛下狠心，也就不需要这些借口了。

在法术的牵引下，他们站在了伊格德拉修的通道口，入口透亮而光滑，呈现出一种天然的吸引力，里面的光像是初升的黎明，温暖而柔和，但这只是第一眼的假象，在光晕里飞舞着无数碎片，那是旋转的钢针、流淌的尖刀，奔流席卷着过往的物质，送向宇宙的深处。

Loki毫不犹豫地抱着Thor跳了进去，绳索在拉直前一直剧烈地晃动着，好像被里面的野兽啃咬一样，Sif紧紧扯住一端，细线缠绕在她光洁的白臂上，勒出一道道红印。阿萨神族相信在伊格德拉修的根须里可以感受到九界的起源，Loki一度以为那是一种美好的感觉，没错，这里并没有明显的光影对比，一切都是朦胧、柔和的光，生命之树本身是一个没有阴影的世界，但正因为如此，除了光以外的物质在这里统统被无情粉碎了，灵魂和肉体的连结自然也被截断了，Loki不得不用法术维持这种连结，以保持本体的统一。在他怀里，Thor平静得如同沉睡的孩子，他发黑的身体逐渐被点燃了，肉体像剥落的齑粉那样被洪流冲走，袒露出透着微光的灵魂，眼看着就要脱离飞走，去拥抱最后的归宿，见状Loki急忙去采摘那些奔流的物质，拿它们来代替哥哥正在消弭的实体，使得魂魄无法逃遁，有时他的手在够到那些东西前就已融化进激流里，晶莹的碎片呼啸着穿过身体，在他的灵魂里闪烁，这样Loki就不得不先修补好自己，再去收集那些发光的碎片。洪流奔涌着发出嗡嗡的轰响，那是伊格德拉修有力的心跳，这声音听得他昏昏入睡，像是婴儿被母亲安放在摇篮里一般。为了保持清醒，他一边忙着制作躯壳，一边低声哼唱————

在我兄弟看来，死亡是一种烦恼，   
没有归途的路，没有重逢的告别。  
他曾经问过我，博学的弟弟Loki，  
我们神祗死后，会变成什么模样？  
他现在熟睡着，在我破碎的怀里，  
我这就告诉你，受人爱戴的哥哥，  
你既不是雷电，也没有变作火焰，  
你是温柔的光，被我捧在掌心里。

Loki如此专注地做着这件事，以至于在某些间隙里，他忘记了自己的初衷，忘记了Thor将要受到的斥责和自己应得的奖励，他被眼前发光的灵魂深深吸引，就像一个瓦尔基里那样受到使命的召唤。Thor的形体消失了，因此他可以更清晰地看见他的灵魂，那专属于雷神的，奇异美妙、壮丽多彩的英灵，在他眼前微弱地摇曳，难怪被诺恩的女王们如此渴求。等他用那些碎片把这虚弱的神灵完整地包裹好后，Loki得意地打量这件作品，现在，他不会舍得让任何力量带走他了，不论是命运还是死神，都不能把Thor从他这里抢走了。他满意地抱着变得无比轻盈的兄弟，拉动了腰间的绳索。

Sif没有花太多的力气把他们从通道里拽出来，但她看见他们的样子时确实吓了一跳————那只是一团没有形体的光焰，在伊格德拉修的通道口缓缓飘动，乌特加德的绳索确实好使，即使是无形的光与火，也能被它牢牢栓住。她正要发问，只听见那光焰发出一道悠远的哨声，尔后传出一个模糊得几乎无法辨认的声音：

“虹桥……带我去尼弗尔海姆的泉水……”

伴随一阵急切的马蹄声Sleipnir奔驰而来，停在Sif面前，抖动着银灰色的鬓毛。女武神犹豫地去摸那团发光的东西，它发热的边缘柔和地亲吻着她的指尖，并不十分烫手，于是她从肩上取下披风将它裹成一团，放在马背上，尔后翻身骑坐在后面，用身体护住它以防掉落————这团火光从伊格德拉修的洞口出来后，形状已经缩减了不少，如同将要燃尽的火把。

“你这是要死了吗，Loki？”Sleipnir在虹桥上飞奔的时候，Sif这样问眼前的光团，但没有得到任何响应。

她默认他听见了，继续说，“如果你在这里死了，我可没法把你的灵魂带回瓦尔哈拉，只有战死的神祗能够享有这个权利。”

那团火光却只是沉默着，不再发出任何声音。

“但仔细想想，假如父亲知道你为Thor做出的牺牲，也许会亲自去Hela那里为你求情。”

她几乎是在用恳求的语气问他了，但寂静再次笼罩一切，希望正在死去。

“Loki啊，你的银舌头这是去了哪里？”

仍然没有回答。她不由悲从中来，把那团火光紧紧拥在怀里，好像这样能把他们从沉睡中唤起，重新投入到与死亡的搏斗中去一样。

终点越来越近了，她驾驭着Sleipnir飞翔起来，在光束开启的隧道里化成一道银线，有一些晶莹的亮斑从她两边飘散的黑发上擦过，Sif看了看胸前的火光，现在她几乎可以把它捧在手里，“Odin的儿子们啊，”她用颤抖的声音唱道，“我虽是瓦尔基里，却无法将你们任何一个带回。”

他们从虹桥上落下，飞奔至一处溪流，那流水正是源自乌尔达泉，玄色的河床是穆斯帕尔海姆古老的祖先、火焰巨人们抛掷的岩浆沉淀下来的产物，河水被映衬得发出青黑色，因此得名黑水河。Sif从披风里取出那团火光，把它小心浸泡在溪水里。

“不竭的乌尔达泉啊，请你让他们复活！不朽的伊格德拉修啊，求你把他们变回原样！”她在心中默念着，祈求着时间的怜悯。

火光一点一点被水流湮灭了，在将要熄灭之际，却被一颗火星重新点亮，在河底越烧越旺。见状，Sif惊喜地用手去够那团火，却发现意外的灼热。很快那光焰平静下来，萤火渐渐从表面飞走，减少了它的亮度，Sif逐渐可以看见Thor和Loki的轮廓，他们的外形变得越来越清晰，像是灵魂正在努力回忆肉体的样貌。

像是做了一场梦那么久，他们的胸膛恢复了起伏，呛着水苏醒过来。

“起床了，大男孩们，”她抹去欣喜的泪水，着用母亲清晨唤醒孩童的口吻说：“欢迎活过来！”

Thor努力眨着眼睛，打量他们裸露的四肢问她：“这是哪里？为什么我不在瓦尔哈拉醒来，好歹那里有吃有穿。”

“我们不曾真正死去。”Loki捋着湿漉漉的黑发，对Sif说，“做得不错，女武神，让我们骗过了死神的眼睛。”

“你们最好先找些衣服穿上，然后我再听你慢慢解释。”Sif朝他们耸耸肩，背过身去翻开Sleipnir身上的行李，马儿冲他们打了个响鼻。

没过多久他们生起一团火，捉来几只野兔准备烤着吃起来，Loki照例为自己变出精美的软甲和坎肩，衣服只是一种礼仪，他说，Thor并不需要那种东西，于是他金发的兄弟只能用Sif的披风做了条简单的围裙。

“我只记得战败了那条大蛇，后来发生了什么？”Thor问他。

Loki低头玩弄着手指，没有马上接他的话。

“你中了剧毒，病得像个死人，多亏我和Loki把你从死神那里抢了回来。”Sif替他答道。

Thor点点头，笑眯眯看向他的弟弟，嘉许地给了他一个结实的拥抱，“我就知道你会来找我们，出发的时候我就和Sif这么说了。”

Loki抚摸着他兄弟宽厚的背脊，看起来却并不特别高兴。

“那团火光是什么？”Sif把烤架放上，接着问Loki。

“那是我们还在呼吸的灵魂，半生不死的状态。”Loki用一根树枝挑动着木柴，有些心不在焉地说着。“肉体并不是简单的容器，失去和精神的粘连，那就是死亡。”

“死亡是毁灭，是周而往复的必经之路。”他忽然直愣愣看着燃起的火堆，呓语般念叨。

“我在伊格德拉修的根须里找到些材料，把Thor的魂灵安放进去，同时要维持精神和肉体的连结，这是一件……挺费神的工作。”

“把你们拽出来的时候，我以为至少能看见一个实体。”

“当时我太虚弱了，还没来得及做法躯壳就被洪流冲得粉碎。”

“这么说你们现在的肉体都是生命之树的材料？”

“没错，毕竟它孕育了九界，而阿萨神族与九界同寿。我们本质上是一样的。”

Thor听他们说着这些奇异的故事，撕下一块兔肉放进嘴里，边嚼边说：“把我的魂灵放进那堆材料里，一定动用了你最高明的法术，对不对？”

“哦，Thor，对付你从来不需要太高明的法术。”Loki冲他露出个坏笑。“但你就是个大麻烦，差点害我们丢了性命。”

“可惜就是搭上性命，我也没能拿回那本书。”Thor有些懊恼地说，看到Sif瞪了他一眼。

“别说了，那可是尤蒙刚德，”Loki拍了拍腿上的尘土，“你没战死已经是个奇迹了。”

“而且只要它还在那怪物的肚子里，被我们取回来也是迟早的事。”Sif提醒他们说道。

命运和死神的契约生效后没多久，诺恩的承诺也得到了兑现，一道耀眼的白光穿过伊格德拉修的通道，自天空照射到地面上，他们注意到这异象，同时从火堆边站起来观望。

“哦，忘说一句，有新伙伴要加入我们的队伍。” Loki说着，向空中举起双手，那道光就像听见命令一般来到他的掌心间。

“Balder的灵魂回来了。”他把光团捧在胸前仔细打量。

“怎么回事？”Thor和Sif匪夷所思地看着那团光，惊讶地问他。

“诺恩女王们的战利品，献给阿斯加德的礼物，她们委托我带他回故土。”

“你把我们弄糊涂了，Loki。”Thor不明白他话里的意思，执意要他说出事情经过。

“这么说吧，Hela和诺恩们以你此行的生死打赌，Hela获胜将取得智慧书，诺恩赢了Hela就得交出Balder的英灵，我答应帮助她们，让你死里逃生，作为回报Balder由我带回。”

“你这精明的小子，”Sif半讽半夸地说，“我就知道你不会无缘无故来帮我们。”

“别那么说，不是谁都敢同死神作对，Loki可是立了大功！”Thor倒是一点儿不在意，他让Loki搭救已经有些愧疚，现在更是比任何时候都要爱他的兄弟。

“我很高兴你能赶过来，”他感激地搂住Loki的肩膀说，“在我快死的时候，我想我确实听见了你的声音。”

当玫瑰色的晚霞再次降临在阿斯加德的时候，Thor的双脚重新站在了故土上，落日的余晖把神宫最高的金穹顶涂成了暖红色，他似乎能听见Bragi美妙动听的歌声在宫殿的大厅里回荡。守门者Heimdall第一个目睹他们的归来，让跑得最快的赫尔莫德回去传递了这个好消息，之后几乎所有的神祗都出来迎接他们————在一片欢呼声中Loki把Balder金色的英灵交给几个瓦尔基里，由她们簇拥着送进瓦尔哈拉；侍女拿来暖和的大氅给Thor披上，他的好兄弟们挨个与他紧紧拥抱，像是害怕再次失去他一样；Frigga亲吻着她的孩子们，抚摸他们年轻的面孔，诉说这些日子里她的心神不宁；最后威严的Odin称赞了他们带回的礼物，吩咐准备酒宴庆贺旅途归来。

出乎Loki预料的是，阿萨诸神知晓了他们的经历后，却并没有太多指责Thor的失职，他们听说宝物还在尤蒙刚德的腹中，纷纷自告奋勇要去追讨回来。这让Loki尤为恼火，憋闷在心却又无法发作，只能陪着Thor一杯接一杯地喝热酒，后者则开始绘声绘色地讲述大战尤蒙刚德的经过，他只好佯装不适，独自去露台上醒酒。

太不公平，太荒谬了。他死死看着遥远的夜空，越想越生气，恨不得在上面戳出个窟窿。Thor明明什么也没做，只是从阿斯加德消失了那么些日子，诸神对他的思念就立刻占了上风，让他们忘了他的罪过，要知道，那本书可是缔造了阿斯加德的基石，这里的繁荣，或多或少是他赌上性命换回来，而他们中又有几个真正读过它呢？有几个真正理解其中的智慧？现在他们对这件事一笑了之，甚至赞美起Thor斩杀妖孽的英勇事迹了！

“这不公平。”他紧咬着唇，小声咒骂道，任由仇恨在心中滋长。

“你在这里干什么。”Odin的声音突然响起，Loki一转身，发现父亲就站在他后面，Hugin和Munin也紧随其后飞到栏杆上。

“没什么，只是在想些事情。”他装作镇定，伏在栏杆上，看着黑鸦低头啄食Odin喂给它们的生肉。

“什么事。”

他沉默了一小会儿，像是需要下很大决心才能开口似的。

“我实在想不明白。”末了他松口道，“Thor弄丢了那件宝物，他们那么轻易就原谅了他。而我就没这么好运，如果不做些什么证明我的能力，他们很快便会把我忘了。”

“你要明白，” Odin背着手走到他旁边，夜晚的风把他的灰发吹散在面孔两侧。“从我掌管开始，阿萨诸神就不再以结果来做出判断了，很多时候，他们看重的是过程，希望知晓你的动机和内在。他们原谅Thor，是因为了解他，知道他已经尽力而为，但他们看不透你，所以无论你做什么，他们都心生怀疑。”

Loki怔怔地看着他，张了张嘴却说不出话来。

“说来可能你不信，但这点上我们很相像，他们看不透你，所以会惧怕，若你站在他们上面，他们就敬仰你、膜拜你，若你在他们下面，就说你的坏话、诬陷你。”

“所以你知道，那滋味并不好受。”

“是的，我知道。”

他说完，叹了口气，瞪着仅有的那只眼直视Loki的绿眸子，似乎看穿了他的心虚。

“你看过那本书了，是不是？”他们对视了片刻后Odin移开了视线，漫不经心地问起他。

他楞了楞，但马上回过神来，恰如其分地做出了回答：“我很早就看过啦，父亲，别告诉我你都忘了。”

“啊，是啊，看我都老糊涂了。”Odin笑着拍了拍脑袋。

“真遗憾我们没能把它取回来，要知道，当初它可花了我不少力气。”

Odin点了点头。“也许我们该听从你母亲的话，让它安静地呆在那儿，就不会丢了。”

“也不能说丢了，毕竟它只是沉在中庭的海里，等毒液消散后，我们随时可以去找回来。”

“哦，Loki，聪明的孩子，这样看来，我们又在考虑同一件事了。”

一场暴风雨降临在冥国的黑土上，收拾着那里的死魂灵，风中夹杂着无名者的呼喊，像是受到Hela无情的驱赶，四处寻找他们的葬身之地。雨水落在寒冷的山林间，化成缭绕的雾气，昏暗的光线把一个身影投射在上面，随着雾气的飘动忽隐忽现。不久这身影经过了加尔姆的洞穴，用面饼讨好了恶犬，尔后无声无息溜进了Hela的宫殿埃琉德尼尔。会厅中央有一口大锅，里面尽是烧红了的石头，几个备受煎熬的魂灵被Hela扔在上面，痛苦地跳着死亡的舞蹈。冥府的女主人横坐在的高台上，看着这乏味的表演，完全不像是有兴致招待客人的模样。忽然间，她下垂的眼帘动了动，从空气里嗅出了异样的气息，猛地坐直起来，怒目圆睁。

“你是在思考惩罚，还是你的罪？”她抬高嗓音，威严地审问来者。

“也许两者皆是，也许都不是。”Loki缓缓从垂下的帘幕里踱着步走到她面前，看起来并不惊慌。

“我的国度不再欢迎你，Loki。”Hela厌恶地扬起一阵刺骨的风尘，把他逼退到殿堂的进口。

“别那么生气，Hela。”他费力地顶住这阵疾寒后说，“按照约定，我带来了礼物。”

这番话立刻带来了效果，阴风停住了。

见状他拍去外衣上的死灰，从里衫掏出一本书，走到她面前向她示好。看到鎏金封面上的图案后，Hela的表情全变了，她赶走了大锅上的灵魂，在会厅里燃起更多火把，让殿堂变得明亮了一些，然后她翻开书，开始阅读里面的文字。

“所以预言得到了应验，智慧书终究穿过了赫尔之门。”她满意地合上书，罕见地有些激动。“希望你知道自己在做什么，Loki。”

“我想我有资格决定它的去向。”他走到那口大锅旁，藉着余温烘烤先前被阴风冻僵的身体。“与其让它在阿斯加德被束之高阁，不如交给愿意阅读它的一方。”

“但是Odin可不会这样想。”

“噢，是的，父亲会来兴师问罪。”他不怀好意地笑着说，“所以我的建议是，看完后销毁它，或者扔回中庭的海里。”

“你总是这样自作主张。”Hela叹息道，无奈地回到她的座椅上。“赌局的规则被你改得面目全非。”

“不是很好吗？这样一来你们也就各得其所。”他张开双臂，得意地看向死神。“我同你说过，我喜欢这游戏。”

“既然你这样大方，”Hela思虑后对他说，“作为交换，我的国度随时向你敞开大门。”

听起来不怎么吉利，Loki暗想，依然谢过了冥府的女主人。

“最后一个请求，”临走前，他问Hela，“我的儿子，巨大的尤蒙刚德誓死保卫了这本书，我想见见他死去的魂灵。”

但是Hela遗憾地摇着头，表示爱莫能助。

“我很抱歉，”她说，“野兽们的魂灵让加尔姆撕得粉碎，全被他吞进了肚子，因此它们既不能复活，也无法重生。”

“哦，是这样么。”他的眼神黯淡了一下，用悼念的口吻轻声说，“那么，但愿他已经原谅了我。”

Loki告辞后，Hela深陷在她的座椅里，重新打开了智慧书，卢恩的文字在她手心里舞动，给灰色的袖口织出了金丝镶边，当她把这些有魔力的符文散布在自己的宫殿里时，常年的积灰变成了晶莹的雪，发黑的铁器锃亮一新，在她的宝座后方，那幅蒙尘的挂毯上，刺绣的图案逐渐显现出颜色和形状————那是枯朽的伊格德拉修，被下方的毒龙和烈焰所吞噬。目睹了这些奇妙的变化，她若有所思的摩挲着书页，唱道：

卢恩文字显神通，  
赫尔宫阙始焕新，  
我在暗夜中发光，  
你们从今要当心。  
鬼火游戏藏诡计，  
南风谗言最诱惑，  
兄弟纠葛是非多，  
欢乐哀愁自己知。  
命运神秘不可言，  
因缘巧合难预料，  
星辰寿命有尽时，  
冥府地火无绝期。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 参考资料：  
雷神1&2  
矛盾-北欧神话ABC  
埃达—冰岛史诗
> 
> 写在后面的话：  
因为时间的关系只安排了四幕剧的篇幅，赶着新年头几周把文写出来了，写得比较仓促，有些地方的描述也只能点到为止了。借着这次写文对北欧神话也大致有了初步的了解，自己最早接触到的是瓦格纳的歌剧《尼伯龙根的指环》，与其说是一个个故事，对我来说倒更像流动的乐章、吟唱的诗歌，所以自己写的时候也有意无意地加入了一些拙劣的短诗来表现人物内心。
> 
> 从故事的结构来看，小说剧情上的张力往往需要靠正和反两种力量的制衡来推动，而Thor和Loki一阳一阴的比例其实是有些失调的，这一点不论是我读神话还是漫威的电影还是读Thor这两年的漫画都有这种失调感，可能是Thor的阳刚在整个复杂的故事情节里显得有些单薄，因此很多时候，Loki需要补足缺失的阳面，可以说他兼备了阴和阳的属性，因此也就经常给人一种“不作死不会死”的感觉。最极致的体现莫如《血兄弟》了，戏份几乎全让Loki一个角色占去，不论是代表阳面的“悔恨”“救赎”，还是代表阴面的“诡计”“嫉妒”，都在他这里得到了淋漓尽致的体现。现在越来越多剧作者都意识到角色不能用简单的二元对立来割裂，所以更多的灰色角色出现了，他们内涵更丰富，更贴近真实的人生，正面角色会直面人性的阴暗面，反面角色的行事也被赋予了更多合理的动机，我想这种变化也会越来越多在今后的作品里出现。我在写这个故事的时候也尽可能让每个角色都拥有自己正当的理由，比如即使是死神也只想让她的国度更繁荣强大，因此可以说并没有谁带有先天“恶”的动机，而是各方利益的冲突间接推动了剧情，从这一点看，与其说写的是神的故事，倒不如说是在写具有私心欲念的凡人吧~


End file.
